paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip mine (Payday 2)
The trip mine is a deployable trap in Payday 2, usable after unlocking the Technician tree. Overview The trip mine is a powerful explosive, capable of instantly eliminating any law enforcement units caught in the blast radius, depending on the placement of the mine. A trip mine in default mode emits a red laser beam in a straight line from the mine. Players and converted law enforcers will not trigger the mine; anybody else (including civilians) that interrupts the beam will cause it to explode. Gunfire striking the mine and nearby explosions (both from players and enemies) will also trigger it. A trip mine explosion can damage the player who placed it, but, unlike Frag Grenades, will not harm other players. Caution should be exercised when placing trip mines around unrestrained civilians, as civilians will typically get up and attempt to flee the area in the middle of assault waves. That said, it can also act as an expensive way of preventing unrestrained civilians from calling the police by placing them slightly above the civilian while they are down on the floor. Should they attempt to stand to call the cops, the mine explodes, although do note that this should only be done if the noise or the cleaner costs can be afforded. Trip mines work best when placed in confined areas such as stairwells and doorways. They can be useful for protecting against Cloaker and Taser ambushes as well, as both will happily run through the mine's trigger beam. Even if close to the explosion, losing most of your Armor is likely preferable to wasting ammo to being tased, or being knocked down by a Cloaker's kick. When placed on the ceiling or a door frame facing toward the ground, the mines will inflict headshot damage -- this allows them to kill even bulldozers instantly. The Combat Engineer skill in the Technician tree unlocks a toggleable on/off ''mode, while Acing it replaces the ''off mode with a sensor ''mode which changes the beam color to blue. This allows the trip mine to act as an early warning device for the player when a law enforcer is detected by the trip mine, rather than exploding. Alternatively, this can give the heisters greater control over when a mine is triggered, being able to stand back and wait until an opportune time to shoot the mine to detonate it, rather than having them be triggered the moment an enemy steps past. Note however that multiple trip mines will not be distinguished from one another in sensor mode as they all make the same tone when a law enforcer is detected. Sensor trip mines can also be used when stealthing, as they cannot be seen or heard by guards or civilians. Trip mines become more useful as an offensive weapon by investing 4 points in the Blast Radius skill in the technician tree. Even with just the basic +25% AoE bonus, a single trip mine will be capable of sweeping an entire room of enemies once it explodes. A particularly effective method for this is to plant a mine in a high-traffic area, turn it off or set it into sensor mode, and then wait for law enforcers to mass on that area then detonate it with gunfire or with a grenade. Trip mines can be converted into shaped charges (C4) for breaching certain safes, doors and armored trucks if the player has the Shaped Charge skill aced. With this skill the maximum amount of trip mines that can be carried by the player is six. Trip mines cannot be resupplied during gameplay. Note that when a shaped charge is used to open an armored truck, the contents of the two rear locked boxes will be destroyed. Upgrades '''Tier 0: 'Trip Mine Tier 1 : Demolition Man Tier 2: Combat Engineer Tier 4: Blast Radius Tier 5: Shaped Charge Trivia *On day two of Election Day, if the correct truck has been tagged, if the alarm is sounded the police will occasionally plant trip mines on one or both of the spawn-facing doors at either end of the map. These trip mines, however, are not the trip mines that are available to the heisters, but rather M18 Claymore mines. Gallery 468px-Payday2-22.jpg|A trip mine being deployed Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Deployable (Payday 2)